


Not Home for the Holidays

by Lizardbeth



Series: Asgardia [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: Wanda infiltrates the new colony of Asgardia to find out if it's true about Loki.





	Not Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100indecisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/gifts).



> Part of my Happy Fluffy You Can't Take This Away From Me Marvel AU of How the good ship Asgardia reached Earth JUST FINE.
> 
> Happy Birthday! <3
> 
> And to everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

 

 

Wanda had come to Asgardia with a group of other aid workers to the new colony of the Asgardian refugees. She was there mostly to help, but also at Cap’s request to evaluate whether Thor was telling the truth about Loki. It was still a secret to most that Loki was with the group, but the Avengers knew, and they wanted someone Loki didn’t know to go in and check.

Her first day while she was helping to unload food and building supplies, she didn’t see him at all. She used only a small amount of power to turn away Thor’s attention and otherwise tried to be subtle about her questions about both Thor and his brother.

It turned out Loki stayed on the ship when strangers were around, no doubt fearing he would be recognized or perhaps assassinated. But the Asgardians were open with her, about how Loki had brought the ship to save them and, though everyone knew that he’d impersonated Odin for a time, only a few people seemed bothered by it, most conceding that he’d done a decent job of it, while Odin had been in decline for some years. When Wanda asked about New York and Loki’s attack, she got back a shrug that perhaps the Midgardians should’ve accepted his rule and they would have more peace between their various lands.

Luckily she was called to help unload some boxes at that point, preventing what would’ve turned into an argument. One of the boxes was full of Christmas decorations, which one of the other workers was very excited about. Some comparative holiday discussions followed, and the Asgardians decided that the holiday was descended from their own traditions, with Odin and Sleipnir and the other Norse gods getting retransmitted into Santa Claus.

From Wanda’s less enthusiastic vantage, it seemed to be an excuse to open the liquor bottles, make a feast from their new supplies, and have a party. Which after all they’d been through, she figured was probably deserved.

But she wandered away from the lights and the laughter, thinking of Pietro and quieter holiday celebrations in Sokovia. His loss was still an ache, a missing limb that could not be replaced, especially during a celebration.

Outside the big tent, the breeze had a chill bite to it but the air was not nearly cold enough for winter so northerly. The sky was clear and full of crystalline stars, and it was a wonder to realize the people just behind her had come from those distant stars.

There was another person seeking solitude this evening. A lean silhouette limned by moonlight stood by the cliffside. It was Loki.

She dampened her lips and decided to get closer. “You do not wish to join the celebration?” she asked softly.

He turned his head to look at her, and the moonlight fell on his pale skin and fine features that she hadn’t appreciated in photos. Although he must know she was a stranger, he displayed no wariness, looking back at the sea.

“I will not celebrate my father being transformed into some benevolent saint, when he ruined so many lives. And you?” he asked. “Why are you not at the festivities?”

“It is not my faith,” she answered simply.

He accepted that with a nod. “You came with the relief organization, yes? Very kind of you to help.”

“I lost my home,” she answered, memories of Sokovia’s destruction - twice - flashing through her mind. “I would not wish that loss on anyone.”

“No?” he challenged, lifting a brow and a corner of his mouth curled upward in a smirk. “Not even me? So tell me, Wanda Maximoff of the Avengers, why are you here?”

She was astonished. “You know who I am?” Instinctively she called power to her hands, wondering if he was about to attack. But she sensed no sign of it as he chuckled softly.

“Ah, child, I held the scepter. Did you think I would not recognize you, who was created by its power?” She grimaced because she had thought that. He gestured, long fingers sweeping the air but without any danger. “Seidr sings when you’re near me, telling me everything I need to know. Except your intent. If you’re here to take me to Nick Fury, I’m going to be a lot less friendly.” He bared his teeth in a sort of smile at her, and she felt some strange distant power stir. She had no idea what it was or how to fight it, and she held up her hands and deliberately let go of her own power.

“I’m not here to take you in. Or fight,” she reassured him. “Only find out if Thor was telling the truth about you.”

“Did Banner give no testimony then?” he asked, sounding disappointed. “I thought we had become friends.”

“He did,” she answered. “And I spoke to the people here, today, to confirm what he said. But let me ask you directly, what is your intent toward Earth?”

“Will you believe anything I tell you?” he countered.

“I will,” she promised somberly. “If you tell me the truth.”

He folded his arms. “I have considered this question at length. I didn’t want to come here; I still believe one of you is going to try to kidnap or murder me, even if you personally aren’t going to right now. Tell Fury or whoever is in charge that if anyone tries it, I will respond in kind. But-- that said -- if I am left alone, I will leave this world alone as well. After learning what my beloved father and sister did to other Realms, I have no interest in following in their rather hideous footsteps, here or anywhere. I will stay here until this place threatens or bores me, and then I’ll leave.”

She nodded, filing his words away to report to the others. “So if you are not planning conquest in secret, what are you doing?” she asked, keeping her tone light so he would know she was joking and not trying to interrogate him. “What keeps you busy?”

“Among other things, this.” He freed a hand to wave it in the air. “I keep the climate temperate. So our crops will grow and we can be independent of other people’s generosity.”

That must be the power she was sensing. It wasn’t distant; as she had thought; instead, it was diffuse and a different kind of magic than her own powers.

“I knew it seemed strangely warm,” she said. “But growing food? That seems… not very dangerous.”

He slipped a look at her. “It’s quite tame, yes. Such is my fate, apparently,” he added with quiet bitterness. “Destroyer of worlds reduced to farmer in a cage.”

Impulsively she touched his arm. “You know which is more valuable,” she said. “You know which gives you pride. My brother-” she hesitated and twisted the ring he’d given her, “he said to do more of what gives you pride in yourself. So I help the Avengers, I do what I believe in, the goodness of defending those who cannot defend themselves. So that others need not suffer the losses I did, of my family and my home. Perhaps you could find your value in that, too?”

He shook his head and barked a laugh. “I am no hero.”

“That is not the story told in this village,” she said He turned his head to look back at the growing settlement. She heard singing and laughing from the main tent, where the party continued.

“You can stay here,” she said. “Afraid of doing more and leave if you get bored. But I think, you should take the risk. I think you should show who you are. Step outside.”

He snorted, skeptical of her advice. “And when the humans send their pets to capture and kill me, what then?”

“They aren’t going to change their mind about you, while you hide in here, are they?” she retorted.

His eyes flickered away, considering her point. “I’ll think on it,” he allowed after a moment.

She tucked one hand around his arm, and he flinched, looking down to see if she was trying to restrain him. Or perhaps he was surprised she was touching him at all. She smiled up at him. “Come. We should sing songs and have fun this night. Perhaps there is dancing? I would like to dance.”

“Dancing I can provide,” he promised.

She grinned. “See? You are already a hero.”

He rolled his eyes, but he didn’t deny it, and she didn’t think it was her imagination that he seemed more relaxed with her as they returned to the party.


End file.
